History In the Making
by Firewolfe
Summary: What were Adama's thoughts on the days before he was told they found Earth? This is his personal log/journal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS BSG. If I did it would never have been taken off the air. It belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations. This Fan fiction story is for the amusement of the author and hopefully a few others as well.

A/N:This journal is the one Adama is writing in prior to the fleet realizing they have found Earth. What were his thoughts on that fateful day.

By Fire Star

December 1, 2010

History In the making

ADAMA' JOURNAL

The recon patrols have scouted ahead of the fleet. Colonel Boomer seems to believe that the recent signals we have been receiving are coming from this small system. It has a yellow star and is not overly impressive at first glance. Our scientists have noted that there are only two planets in this system that are close enough to the sun to possibly sustain life as we know it. However the recon probe suggests that there may be mineral resources which we can harvest. The outer planets seem to be frozen which given our constant need to resupply the fleet with fresh water is a welcome thought. The water alone would make this detour off our course to Earth worth the trip. If Captain Dante and his team manage to find other resources it will simply be a bonus. I dislike the idea of sending such small patrols out. However fuel is once again becoming a concern. I would rather have fewer vipers out then burn up our reserve supplies.

On the positive side we have not seen the Cylons. I do worry that they are perhaps hiding just beyond our sensor range. There is little we can do but move forward. I have decided that we have no choice. We cannot afford to stop. It would endanger not only our people but any we come across. It has been our policy in recent yearns to avoid other sentient civilizations. I know the council question this but, I am not willing to bring these societies to the Cylons attentions. The price would be too high. I will not lead the Cylons to innocents to slaughter if I can help it.

Colonel Athena has been acting as the commandant of our academy and we now have another class of 50 officers graduating. This crop of warriors along with Regil's group of newly enlisted warriors will help fill our ranks. It pleases me that so many of our young are choosing to serve their people. These new warriors will be heading over to help man our newest ship the Defender. This is perhaps my greatest joy. This new war ship. It is not a battlestar but its landing bay will hold two squadrons of our newest fighters. These new ships are half the size of a standard Starhound but they will be faster and have far more agility. Boomer's idea of collapsible wings is ingenious. Of course the down side is these machines are not really suitable for even short range patrols. They would have been perfect for a planetary defense force. However as added protection for the fleet they will do. The defender has shown us that we can convert older ships. Finding her drifting two yearns ago was a blessing. Of course convincing the council to spend our resources on a conversion was a monumental task. I am grateful that Councilor Tigh stepped up and backed the idea. He has as always been a staunch friend and ally. There are days I miss his presence on the bridge but, his new role is vital to our survival as well.

My Com is buzzing it seems Dr. Zee wishes to speak with me. I will end this log for now. With luck he will have received a report from the two patrols we sent out. I just hope that Dante and Caleb had a smooth run. Both are still skittish after that near encounter with the Cylons in the last cectar. It does not matter that Boxy and Dillon told them it was not their fault. They are just worried they may have lead the Cylons back to us. How do I tell them that it is likely we never lost our mechanical friends at all? Someday I long for the quiet of Caprica. I miss my beloved and her council at times like these. She was always far better at offering comfort and encouragement then I am.

End Log

TBC...

If there is interest in this work. Please review so I know if I should continue.

Fire


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS BSG. If I did it would never have been taken off the air. It belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations. This Fan fiction story is for the amusement of the author and hopefully a few others as well.

A/N:This journal is the one Adama and others have written in prior to the fleet realizing they have found Earth. What were their thoughts on that fateful day. This work is a WIP and may never be completed. It's updates may not be frequent, rather they will come when I have something to add to the storyline. It can be considered a prequel to BSG 1985. It is not betaed so read at your own risk.

By: Fire Star

Wednesday, September 28, 2011

History In the making

Dr. Zee's Journal-

We have confirmation. Our patrols have found Earth. While many in the fleet are excited and rejoice at this news I have some concerns. This world is not what we had been expecting at all. While they are not total primitives neither are they truly advanced enough to help us. Sadly it has fallen to me to inform our people that this world is not ready to greet us. I find that I am loathe to do so. For over thirty yearns the hope of finding this world is all that kept our people together. I know that the Commander held high hopes for finding help from our lost brothers and sisters. However, for the moment this is not to be. I have been considering how to break this news to them and I have found a way. Sadly, I fear that I must remind them of the dangers of our enemies. The last patrol confirmed my greatest fear. The Cylons are just beyond our sensor range. It will take something dramatic to sway the council away from contacting Earth. I have a way…I just pray Adama forgives me.

End Log-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS BSG. If I did it would never have been taken off the air. It belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations. This Fan fiction story is for the amusement of the author and hopefully a few others as well.

A/N: This journal is the one Adama and others have written in prior to the fleet realizing they have found Earth. What were their thoughts on that fateful day. This work is a WIP and may never be completed. It's updates may not be frequent, rather they will come when I have something to add to the storyline. It can be considered a prequel to BSG 1985. It is not betaed so read at your own risk.

By: Fire Star

Monday, February 25, 2013

History In the making

Tigh Log-

Dr. Zee has informed us that the Cylons are tailing us. It was as Adama and I expected but the news was still devastating to my old friend. Sometimes I think Zee forgets how long and hard this has been on the Commander. Hades I am yearns younger and even I could no longer stand up to the strain. I hate that I can no longer stand beside him on the bridge but that injury yearns ago ended that path for me. Now all I can do is offer support on the council and sometimes it feels like it is never enough.

I wonder if perhaps we are all just tired of the fight. I wish …Well I wish Adama could rest but until our people our safe my oldest and dearest friend no brother will stand strong and strive to protect our small fleet of humans. I shall as always stand with him to the best of my ability and when needed stand as his shield even if it is only to deflect Dr. Zee at times and to remind the young man that he cannot spring such surprises on us. He is a great young man no warrior but sometimes he reminds me of another who was just as reckless. It makes me wonder sometimes…..

End Log

Dr. Zee's Journal-

Adama appeared gutted by the news that the Cylons were merely tailing us. I know deep down that there was no alternative but to inform him and our people of this fact. It is amazing he survived the pain of it. He is by far the strongest warrior, man I know. However today he looked old. I suppose it is a fact but not one I ever truly considered, perhaps I should have. At least the shock has done no real harm. Of course Councilor Tigh ripped into me after for inflicting such pain on the Commander. However, I had no choice.

It seems that we will have to approach Earth with care and caution which will difficult. I find the idea of approaching her scientists the best but, the tactic is not without danger. Fortunately we have some brilliant warriors who will carry out this task. I am also glad I have the tools to aid them in this quest. Perhaps if we can establish a peaceful contact Tigh will be less inclined to shoot me. Sometimes I think he forgets he is supposed to be a diplomat now.

End Log


End file.
